A Legend of Legaia Take Show
by Giga
Summary: bending the boundier of the letter R, again


if L.O.L Take Show. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Legaia 

Yes, another take show, and I promise this one will make sense. Oh yeah, there is one scene with Strife runnig naked; so brace for the details.   


On the same stage as last time with two armchairs and a tv with a DVD player under it.   
"Good evening, welcome to Deerpath Videos. Which I asure you to be a real treat." Giga came out there with regular jeans and shirt. A bokken was cracked over Giga's head. "That's enough, monkey boy." Yotoshi came out there with a mini skirt and long-sleeved shirt. Giga sat in his seat runbbing his head. "Hi folks. Yes, we know last show showed sex and graphic langauge of Dragin Ball. So, we're going to show that again just with this game, so brace for crap!" Yotoshi sat in her seat with another bokken. "Do any sick jokes and your ass is mine." Yotoshi said tapping the wooden stick in her hand. "Alright,...to the first clip."   


Scene: Vahn smoking with Gala at the monastary.   
"And they think this is the mist! Hahahaha! Gala, this is some good _bleep_. Where'd you get it from?" Vahn exhauled smoking more of the _bleep _Gala grew in the training room. "Man, this motha-_bleep _sold me some the other day for two dollas. I still forgot the ho's name." Gala eye grew red and a smirk came over his face. "Hey, what the _bleep _is that?" Vahn said pointing to a dead body on the floor. "My last ho.........hahahahahahaha!" both of them laughed coughing the rest out. "Is that a mother-_bleep _camera!? Oh shi-" the scene bursted in with cops and FBI agents. "Die motha-_bleep!_" Gala fired his gun making the scene turn black. 

"That was new." Giga said looking over at a pissed Yotoshi. "Whoa man, I have to give credit to the cut room to remove that part from the game. hehehe....damn it just hit me!" Giga lowered his head over to Yotoshi. "Seth has Vahn on mic. Seth?" 

The camera went to a white room with Seth and Vahn seating looking at the scene. A blood-stained scream was heard from the stage. "Damn, that shit must hurt." Seth said looking at the tv on stage. "Were on" Seth goes blank. "......So, Vahn how has your life been." Vahn's in a suit with shades. "Great, not only did I make a alot of money being in the game, but I had sex with every girl on set of this show." Vahn said zipped his pants smiling. "What about your love life?" Seth smacked himself in the head forgetting what he just said. "I have four wives. Twenty girls and forty boys during behind the scenes of the game, but I'm married to Noa in real life." Seth blinked. "Giga?" 

Giga sat ont he stage laid out in his chair. "I think Giga is sleeping, so I will present the next clip." Yotoshi smiled at the camera. "Mommy, not in the ass! Not in the ass!" Giga pleaded waving his arms. Yotoshi sat back in her chair. "Giga's having flashbacks of his last girlfriend. His step-mom. On with the clip." Yotoshi giggled pushing play on the DVD player. 

Scene: Sol hotel. Vahn and Gala is finally alone with Noa. 

"Oh, Vahn. I've been so lonely with out having friends. So,...I just wanted to thank you and Gala for being there for me. Through my first night in a bed. The first bath. And you Vahn is the first person I gave head, too." Noa turned to Vahn. "I thinks I starting to understand love." Noa smiled. Vahn tighted the last rope on her arms. Noa laid there naked on the bed with no clothes.. "And what is this?" she asked so innocently with a giggle. Vahn wore a Skaura type dress with real breast and fake blonde hair. Gala was in a suit. with no pants. "Oh, something called a get ur freak. Now, bend over Vahnarina." 

Giga saw the last of the clip and barfed off stage. "Fuck, man! I'm sick and tired of this gay shit!" (Read the Dragon Ball Take Show and see what he means.) Giga couldn't finish his speaking puking some more. "Damn, that got me going." Yotoshi rubbed herself up and down with out noticing the camera looking at her. "Ah shit! *barf* That was so motherfuckin gay! *barf* Seth what's your opinion. *barf* " Seth barfed in a bucket on T.V. Vahn across from him with his legs crossed taping his finger on his arm. Seth stopped barfing and looked up. Vahn smiled at him and waved at him. Seth went back to barfing. Giga stopped puking and sat back in his seat. "Oh shit, that was so fuckin' sick!" Giga screamed wiping his mouth. Yotoshu was half undressed almost popping off her bra. Giga looked at the camera and back at Yotoshi. "Damn it, got to Strife." 

The camer switched to a naked Strife scratching his balls on nation fanfiction. Strife winked at the camera and stood up. "Good day, Your probably wondering why I'm playing with Mr.Johnson in the audio booth. Come on, I'll show ya." Strife ran out the booth with a sack of something. Strife ran to the back exit heading to the parking lot. Giga and Yotoshi watched on the T.V. on stage seeing Strife stop in front of a homeless dude. "You want a Bucketcrowd." Strife said jumping up and down shaking his wing-wing in front of the homless guy. "Get the fuck away from me, you basterd." the guy kicked Strife right in the sack. "Oh, shit! That had to hurt." Seth said seeing the homeless guy start kicking him on the ground. "I geuss, we'll get back with Strife. After the next clip. Damn, look at the old guy beat the shit out of him, literally." Seth and half the staff was beting money to see if Strife would piss on himself after the beating. 

Scene:Noa and Vahn at the Floating Castle. 

Vahn and Noa lost Gala and was on the port of the castle. "Oh, I love the view. This kind of view makes me moist, if you know what I mean." she said giving Vahn the sexy eyes. Vahn was holding his wanka grewing red. "What's wrong? Can't handle it either?" Noa wrapped herself around Vahn. She started to lick all around Vahn's ear and neck. "Oh, your so hot, I won't you to suck me, now." Vahn face started to steam and he couldn't take it no more. "Damn it!" he pushed her on the ground. she smiled suductivly and started to take her clothes off. Vahn was taking off his belt with furious speed. Noa was already done laying there waiting for Vahn. Vahn threw his shoes off and pushed his pants down in a frantic and droped his drowls. "Your a big boy!" Noa smiled looking at little Vahn. Vahn turned and jumped the ledge of the port. "What are you doing?" Noa said hearing moans from Vahn. "Yes, that felt good." Vahn pulled up his drowls and pants. "AH! Noa, your here. Naked." Vahn looked shocked. Noa stood in front of him. "What did you just do, and don't tell me all guys do it because of not ruining the relationship." Vahn started to studder. "I..I..I had to..to..ta..take a leak." 

Strife was on the streets of L.A. coming up to different people offering Bucketcrowd. "Would like to tatse my bucketcrowd." Strife was still swunking his wanka around people. He was bleeding from the last beat down he got from a black a guy and a nun. He was now talking to a college girl with her best friend. "I geuss, haha, are you going out with someone?" the girl giggled covering her mouth. Seth grew evil thoughs in their head. "Get Strife on the phone." Seth smiled seeing the perfect time to make some money, big time. Strife was on a cell phone with Seth.   
"What!? Can we do that? Alright." Strife hung up and came back to the college girl. "You want to ride my convertable? It has two pink dice hanging from it and enough fuel to last for days." Strife said jumping up and down. "Sure, why not? Do you want me to lube it up?" Giga was wide mouthed and saw the girl kneel down . "Can we show this?" Giga said to Yotoshi. "I don't know, but I think that Bucketcrowd was his shit grinned up in beans and steak, because that homeless guy ate it like it was a pizza." Strife backed awayfrom the girl. "Why don't we do this in your car, with the camera man.I'm burning my ass off without clothes." the girl nodded getting in her Honda Civic. "Show me the money!" Seth was gaining a lot of money from the bet he just made. Even Vahn was giving up money. "College chicks will do anything." Seth said counting his money. 

On the next Chapter 

Strife gets humped by Chris the chick, and Noa gets up close and personal with Giga and Gala, all on the next L.O.L. Take Show. 

  



End file.
